Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things
"Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the eighth episode and season finale of season 1. Synopsis As dark forces converge, Dirk, Todd, Farah, and Detective Estevez are forced into a final battle: save Lydia Spring, face certain death, or both. Plot Amanda and the Rowdy 3 are traveling together in their van when Martin senses that something bad has happened. Estevez chases Rimmer through the warehouse and accidentally shoots several bullets at the time machine in the process. Farah Black arrives and tries to unsuccessfully convince Estevez that they're on the same side. She finds Dirk and Todd on the ground and assures them that they're going to be okay. Bart is in her hotel room watching TV when Ken comes in with new clothes for her to wear. Though she wants to quit her mission, Ken convinces her to see where her remaining two bullets lead her. Estevez has Dirk, Todd, and Farah locked in cages in the warehouse. Farah escapes from her cell and the three of them are able to explain to Estevez who Patrick Spring and the Men of the Machine are. Though Estevez has destroyed the machine that was used to swap Lydia and Rapunzel, Dirk and Todd reassure him that they should be able to fix their version of the machine and swap them back. Rimmer arrives at the police station to inform the captain that Estevez has the machine. The captain explains that all high members of the Men of the Machine aren't responding, meaning that the cult is officially over. Gordon says it's not too late as he knows that they are going to try to swap Rapunzel and Lydia at the Spring Estate and they can intercept them when they do. Dirk, Todd, Farah, Estevez, Lydia, and Rapunzel make their way to the basement of the Spring Estate and successfully use the machine to swap Lydia and Rapunzel back. Gordon arrives with a team of over 100 swat members but Amanda and the Rowdy 3 also arrive and are able to incapacitate most of them. Gordon breaks away from the chaos but is quickly disposed of by Farah. Knowing that they must send the machine back in time to Zackariah Webb, Todd and Dirk begin trying to fix it. Two Men of the Machine arrive but before they kill anyone, Bart shoots one of them and knocks out the other. Ken recognizes he machine as the thing he was hired to build and repairs it. When the second member of the cult reawakens, Bart is forced to use her last remaining bullet on him instead of Dirk and departs with Ken. Dirk, Todd, and Lydia are able to send the machine back to Zackariah Webb with the note written by Dirk but are knocked out in the process. Todd awakens in his apartment and Amanda explains that the Rowdy 3 beat up most of the SWAT team and Estevez took Dirk to the hospital. Before Amanda leaves with the Rowdy 3 she says that Todd's changed for the better since Dirk came into his life and suggests that it shouldn't matter if Dirk lied to him. Farah sends Lydia out of the country for her protection. Lydia assures Farah that this is the best possible ending and that Farah is perfect the way she is, quirks and all. She gives her four million dollars and tells her to have fun with her new friends. Riggins is in Dirk's hospital room apologizing for the way he treated him when he was part of the CIA. He tells Dirk that he's proud of him but by the time Dirk awakens, Riggins is gone. After being released from the hospital, Dirk stumbles upon Todd. Declaring himself to be Dirk's friend, Todd presents him with a Mexican Funeral shirt and says he's eager for their next case. The two meet up with Farah who informs them that she'd like to make an investment in "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency" It seems like everything has worked out: after admitting to being content where he is, Ken decides to continue traveling the world with Bart. Amanda dances carefree with the members of the Rowdy 3, Dirk and Todd eat happily with Farah, and Estevez gets his job back. However, when he returns to the station, Estevez discovers that Friedkin has killed the police captain in cold blood. Friedkin reveals that the CIA is killing all of the remaining Men of the Machine and recapturing all of the Project Blackwing subjects. He says that to cover up their tracks, they must dispose of everyone who knows about them, and murders Estevez. Sensing something dangerous, Martin instructs Vogle to leave with Amanda before the CIA converge upon them. Bart and Ken are stopped on the highway by a large group of CIA militia. Dirk leaves the diner and is confronted by Friedkin. By the time Farah leaves to find him, Dirk has vanished. Todd receives a distressed call from Amanda but before he can help her he suffers a Pararibulitis attack and cripples to the floor. Behind the scenes *The episode title is a slight variation of dialogue spoken by Todd and Dirk, saying they want to seem like "two boring, sane guys, having a normal time." Cast Starring *Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently *Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman *Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman *Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish *Jade Eshete as Farah Black *Mpho Koaho as Ken *Michael Eklund as Martin *Dustin Milligan as Hugo Friedkin Guest Starring *Miguel Sandoval as Scott Riggins *Neil Brown Jr. as Estevez *Aaron Douglas as Gordon Rimmer *And Julian McMahon as Zackariah Webb Other * Christian Bako as Ed * Michael Adamthwaite as Zed * Oscric Chau as Vogle * Viv Leacock as Gripps * Zak Santiago as Cross * David Lewis as Agent Weedle * Alison Thornton as Lydia Spring * Eric Keenleyside as Police Captain * Ashley O'Connell as Desk Sergeant * Jarelle Hepburn as Orderly *Bentley the Corgi as Rapunzel the Corgi Crew The crew for this episode has not been recorded yet. Notes Holistic Connections * While watching TV, the woman in the commercial says "everything is connected" * Estevez wants to know if he can go back to save Zimmerfield and try to fix everything but Todd says some things can't be changed. He knows this first hand because they tried to go back and change the past and failed. * Ken was hired by the Men of the Machine before Bart met him to build the time machine. He says it must be his destiny to fix it which explains why Bart had not killed him previously. * When Dirk finds the Lux Dujour flyer, there is a single black wing behind Dujour. * After faking Pararibulitis in his past, Todd finally inherits the disease.